The Recent Events from the Philippines
by darandomninja
Summary: It is a oneshot and it relates to President Arroyo's visit to the US and her accepting the 'job'. This is also about the tragic events resulting from the natural disasters the Philippines is having. This is not a AmericaxOC story. No pairings mentioned.
1. The Recent Events in the Philippines

"I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you so angry about?" Sitting prominently at a huge desk, the top overfilled with paperwork, was a lady looking over at the nation with concern.

Sharply turning over to look at the high class lady, she quickly stomped over to a nearby window and opened it in a smooth, fluid movement. Suddenly, the room was filled with loud cries of protests from the citizens below. Pained by the shouting, she closed the window once again, letting the cool air from the air conditioning settle once again in the room.

Looking straight into her boss's eye, her dark, chocolate eyes were fueled with fire as she spat out angrily, "Now do you know what I'm angry about? If only you realized what it meant to accept that _job_ from Obama, especially with that grateful look you had. I mean, you even gladly accepted it!" A scowl then took over her face and she distanced herself again from the lady, pacing back and forth across the room.

Usually, President Arroyo was quite afraid of Luz whenever she got angry. But recently, the calm nation became angry over everything, the government, the weather, and now, the US.

Wagging her finger at the angry nation, she nagged motherly, "It's President Obama. Don't forget your manners!"

Frustrated, she cursed. "_Ay naku*!_ To hell with manners! I mean, haven't you heard what they're saying about us now?!"

Growing irritated by what seemed to be an endless tirade, President Arroyo slammed her hands on top of the desk, producing a loud, sharp thud. Startled by her boss's unexpected action, she stopped dead in her tracks, her traditional dress silently falling back to her legs. Satisfied that the shouting finally stopped, the president rubbed her temples and sighed, "Okay, I understand my mistake. Although I thought it would be a good thing for the country and would give us more opportunity* to earn money, I will think of something. Just please give me a minute."

After silently thinking for several minutes, Luz swore she saw a bright lightbulb appeared on top of Arroyo's head. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you show America that we aren't fully under their control!"

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Luz curiously asked.

Convinced of her full proof plan, she simply stated, "You will show up at the next World Country Meeting."

And with that, President Arroyo briskly left the room, leaving a very confused nation behind.

* * *

"Hmm… Why was my boss frantic this morning? She practically pushed me out the door!"

Luz was leisurely walking to the World Conference Meeting, taking in the shining sun, the chirping birds, and the bustling of citizens, all rushing towards their work. After a some time has passed all her previous anger disappeared into nothing.

"You know, I'm sure that I just needed to vent. America wouldn't treat me like puppet on purpose. He probably didn't think his plan through. Ya, that's it."

Convinced of her conviction of her hero, she slowly opened the door, excited because she was going to see her favorite Kuya.

"_KUMUSTA-PO_**! How is everyone today?" she enthusiastically greeted. Looking around, she saw the countries, wide-eyed, looking at her in silence. After rethinking how she came in, she realized she hadn't introduced herself yet. Wanting to bang her head repeatedly on a nearby wall for her lack of manners, she faced the countries and introduced herself, all the while, a bright red blush forming across her face.

"_Paumanhin po***._ I'm sorry, where are my manners? _Ang pangalan ko po ay si Luzviminda Batongbakal****._ In other words, I'm the Philippines. It's very nice to meet you all!"

With the confusion cleared, the nations resumed their previous discussion; arguing about useless things until Germany snapped. America, instead of trading insults back and forth with England, quickly walked over to her. "Luz! Nice to see you here!" he greeted. Realizing that she wasn't supposed to be here, he asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Before Philippines could answer, Alfred seemed to have created an answer on his own. Changing his mood at the speed only he could do (not that he is bipolar), he smiled his 100 watt-grin and proudly held a thumbs up. "You wanted to see the hero in action, right? Well, go ahead! Pick any seat, next of me of course!"

Although she tried to keep it in, a small giggle escaped her lips. _See, I was right. Kuya America wouldn't betray me._

Picking an empty seat beside the sleeping Greece, she glanced around the table.

As her eyes made contact with Japan and Spain, she slightly frowned as both nations looked away. Feeling a bit hurt, she thought solemnly, _"Kuya Japan and Kuya Spain - it seems you still feel guilty about the issues of the past." _Shaking her head, she mentally yelled at herself. _"NO! You shouldn't feel sad. They hurt you in the past. We can be friends, but once you betrayed me, it's just, there's no way we can go back to how we were before."_

Even as Luz forced herself to think these harsh thoughts, a small, pure voice quietly said, _"Are you sure you can't become close to them again, even though you already forgiven them?"_

Just as Luz was going to continue on with the argument inside of her, her thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Luz!"

Silently thanking Alfred for interrupting her melancholy thoughts, she replied hastily, "Yes, _Kuya_ America?"

Smiling, he asked quite politely to her surprise, "Can you do a teensy-weensy favor for me?"

Curious to this small request, she cautiously answered, "I will _Kuya_. But what is it?"

Hearing her agree, he quickly chattered away about his favor. "Okay, I'll hold you to your promise. Go to the kitchen and get me some couple of BigMacs and some large diet cokes? Thanks!"

At this point, she felt disappointed and angry at her so called 'hero'. "America," she fumed, not bothering to add formalities, "Why are you asking me do to such a thing? Can't you ask one of the staff members here?"

America, oblivious to the Philippine's anger waves that were directed at him, casually replied, "Well, since I'm not doing anything hero-like right now, I figured you were bored. So, I asked you to get me my lunch, since I know you would feel privileged to serve someone you admire."

Alfred didn't mean for it to happen, but he just pushed Luz to the edge. "Privileged to _serve_?" she incredulously spat. "Why would I be honored to act like a servant? Like, like a puppet?"

Surprised by the sudden anger and hostility directed towards him, he unconsciously sank down in his seat. "I wasn't . . . I didn't mean it like that. . ." he feebly tried to say, hoping it would calm the angry nation down.

By now, Luz was beyond listening to his explanation. Infuriated, she continued her fiery tyrant, causing the other countries to tremble in a corner in the opposite side of the room.

"I convinced myself this morning that you wouldn't treat me like some piece of shit. I trusted you, since you freed me from being a slave to Spain. You even helped me when my people was being attacked by Japan. But, even _you _start treating my like a fucking puppet, like Japan! Forcing him to give up his army, invading his ports for your whale hunting, and just plain ordering him around. And now, you are going to do the same for me? How _dare_ you?!"

America tried to interrupt her, hoping to say something that would stop her anger. As he opened his mouth, Luz slammed down her hand on the table, making a loud smacking noise that immediately quieted the American. The Filipino, as if she didn't notice the American's effort to talk, continued on with her long, angry rant.

"Thinking you agreed to treat me as your equal and then decide to give us a job, like we are part of your company, with you as the president and I as an easily replaced employee," she scoffed, filled with resentment. "Well, you know what? I won't be treated like some crappy country! I'll. . . "

Suddenly feeling large pang on her chest, she stopped mid sentence. Hastily, her hands flew towards her right breast, where her heart was located. Her legs unexpectedly gave way, and Luz fell, her head banged the table.

The nations saw her awkward movements before she dropped down onto the floor. Seeing her unconscious, they immediately crowded her, while the Japan and Spain fumbled with the phone and called 9-1-1.

"Luz! Luz! Wake up!" America yelled, tears forming in his eyes. In the background, sirens were heard before the paramedics busted into the room to take the fallen nation to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . ._

Suddenly alert, Luz sat up from the bed. Looking around, she saw she was in the hospital, her arm connected to an IV bag.

"W-what the hell happened? Why am I in the hospital?!" she said frantically, trying to recall what just transpired. "Okay, take a deep breath Luz. You're not going to remember anything if you're all antsy." Calming herself down, she began to loudly list the few things she remembered.

"So, I was mad at that traitor America for treating me like a puppet. Then, my heart hurt and my legs felt weak." Her face paled and her hands became clammy. Quickly, she took the remote from the bedside table and turned on the T.V. to a Philippine news channel, _ABSCBN_.

"Live from Manila," the newscaster professionally stated, "a huge flood occurred from Tropical Storm Ketsana. As you can see here from this live footage, the result of the storm was a huge wall of water, forcing all citizens to seek safety on their roofs or staying in their company buildings. Currently, there are boats being used as a rescue transportation, getting people from their roofs into one of the few safety shelters not flooded. The tropical storm didn't just effect Manila, but also surrounding areas. Many rice fields were ruined, people buried in landslides. . . As far as we are informed, an estimated 300 people in Manila and surrounding provinces are dead. . . "

"Oh, no. God, please no. Please let this be a horrible nightmare. Oh God. . ." Shaking, tears began to form in her eyes. All she wanted to do right now was to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out. But this was her country, so she forced herself to watch the rest of the report.

"Wait, this just in! America has agreed to aide us in our time of need. It seems things are going to get better from here on. . . "

Seeing the T.V. screen turn black, she angrily turned to see. . .

"_Kuya_ America. . ."

Choking up, she hugged the American, gripping on his arms tightly as she bawled. Patting her head like a parent would to a child, he did the only thing he could do, stay still and allow Luz to let out the hurt she felt well up inside of her.

After what seemed an eternity, the little country gasped for much needed breaths. Looking up at Alfred, she managed to say, "Thank you."

Finally free from her tight grip, he stood up and held out two thumbs up. "No need to say thanks. I'm the hero of course! And the hero always saves a damsel in distress. Now, lets get you admitted out of the hospital so we can fly back to your country."

Watching him walk towards the nurse's desk, she smiled, grateful of his help. "_I can forgive you for past issues. Because no matter what you do, you will always help us __whenever needed. That is why I can still admire you, my hero, because you never abandon us."_

* * *

**Okay, first off, here are the translations people! :D {P.S. Notes for this story is in the next chapter because the story is already long. . .}  
**

*** Ay Naku can translate to Oh My God or something in that sense.**

****Kumusta-Po is hello. The -po at the end shows respect, usually to someone older or important.**

*****Paumanhin po= I'm sure you can guess from the context that it means 'I am sorry'. Again, the -po shows respect.**

******Ang pangalan ko po ay si Luzviminda Batongbakal= This is just the formal way of saying 'my name is. . . ' By the way, Luzviminda is a combination of the 3 main parts (I can't remember if it was regions, provinces, or islands) of the Philippines. From what my mom told me, Batongbakal means something along the lines of steel. I figured this name would fit Luz well.**

**Okay, I know that I didn't put a star next to it, but Kuya means brother. Although it means brother, normally we use it for a sign of respect. So we can use 'Kuya' for our boy cousins and such. For girls, the term is Ate.**

**Also, ABSCBN is a real news channel. In fact, that is the main news channel my family uses to find out what's happening back there.  
**

**If I translated them wrong (I have limited knowledge in Tagalog), please notify me and I'll change them accordingly.**

* * *


	2. Notes

Now for the notes!

I wish I could have posted this sooner, but there was school, homework, tests, afterschool activities, etc. Basically, I was busy. But today, I persevered and finished it.

This story is to show the relationship between America, the Philippines, Spain, and Japan to, well, as how I think of it. Like the beginning part was about America 'giving' the Philippines a job to be the coordinator for the anti-terrorist group in southeast Asia. If you have a different opinion than what I have written, please comment and tell me your point of view. Either way, please don't hate me.

Notice how I didn't really do a time skip. There is a time difference between the first scene to the day of the meeting. So the first scene was after President Arroyo agreed to take on the job. The day of the meeting happened to be on September 26, 2009, the day when that storm hit...

So basically, the last part of the story is for the recent disasters that happened to the Philippines on September 26, 2009. Although the Philippines was the main focus, don't forget the other places that suffered greatly recently, such as Indonesia. We are working to the best we can to help everyone. For people that have relatives in places close to Manila and such (like me), let us all wish for their safety. For people who have lost someone because of these natural disasters, I give you my wholehearted condolences.

Please read and review. You know the drill. Authoress out!

~Tsubasa /darandomninja


End file.
